


LOST

by Oxyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, like really tooth-rotting fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyte/pseuds/Oxyte
Summary: Draco znajduje w lesie ranną omegę z oklapniętym uchem o najbardziej zielonych oczach, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Od razu wie, że znalazł swoją pokrewną duszę i postanawia, że Harry zostanie z nim na zawsze.Słodka historia zakochanych w sobie bez pamięci wilczków, które muszą pokonać na swej drodze wiele przeszkód, by być razem.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	LOST

Draco od urodzenia był ciekawskim wilczkiem, który uwielbiał wpychać maleńki nosek we wszelkie dziuple i nory, jakie znalazł, uciekając od troskliwych uścisków matki, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Dlatego też wilczek o futerku srebrnym jak sam księżyc znalazł się na granicy terytorium należącym do Alfy Watahy. Zgubił rachubę czasu, goniąc za szarakiem, który teraz drżał pod krzakiem jagód, trzęsąc białym, puchatym ogonkiem. Draco przyczaił się, by rzucić się na swoją zdobycz, ale przerwało mu cichutkie skomlenie. Wątłe łkanie brzmiało jak ranny szczeniaczek — wewnętrzny alfa Draco, choć młody i niedoświadczony, zawarczał gardłowo, słysząc ból w wyciu nieznajomego wilczka.

Draco powąchał, porzucając zabawę z królikiem. Nozdrza wypełnił słodki zapach omegi — jak fiołki w pierwszy dzień wiosny i delikatna mięta, której liście pokrywa poranna rosa. Draco zastrzygł uszami. Fakt, że zraniony wilk był omegą, tylko bardziej drażnił instynkt opiekuńczy jego wewnętrznego alfy i sprawiał, że Draco był coraz bardziej niespokojny.

Omegi były najbardziej cenione wśród wilków. Nie silne alfy, których działania napędzał podwyższony testosteron, nie stabilne bety, ale właśnie omegi. Omegi symbolizowały urodzaj i stabilność watahy, w końcu bez omeg żadna nie miałaby prawa istnieć. 

Draco popędził tak szybko jak tylko pozwalały mu małe łapki szczeniaczka liczącego zaledwie siedem wiosen. Mijał drzewa, szukał pod krzakami, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć łkającego wilczka. Skomlenie rannej omegi było słychać coraz głośniej, więc Draco nie tracił nadziei i zaglądał pod każdy krzak, węsząc mokrym noskiem. 

W pewnym momencie jego oddech stał się cięższy, a łapki nie chciały biec tak szybko jak wcześniej. Draco robił sobie wyrzuty, że zmarnował cenną energię na ganianie głupiego królika i teraz przez to nie mógł znaleźć omegi. Zawył żałośnie, ryjąc ostrymi pazurami miękką ziemię.

Odpowiedziało mu ciche wycie wycieńczonego wilka. Draco zastrzygł uszami, nadsłuchując. Tak, zdecydowanie dochodziło z prawej strony. Ruszył pędem, sprężyście odbijając się od ziemi mocnymi łapkami, nie przejmując się bolącymi mięśniami. Musiał znaleźć omegę. Jego ojciec z pewnością nie pochwaliłby tchórzliwego zachowania alfy, który nie pomógł omedze. Zresztą instynkt Draco krzyczał, że musi, ale to absolutnie musi znaleźć tę omegę. Dlatego ignorował padające ze zmęczenia ciało i wytrwale biegł.

Zaskomlał cicho, gdy w niewielkiej norze dostrzegł skulone ciało wilczka. Czarna sierść była pozlepiana błotem z resztkami liści i co najgorsze krwią. 

Draco delikatnie podszedł do omegi i trącił jego bok nosem. Ranny wilczek odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, ukazując najbardziej zielone oczy, jakie Draco kiedykolwiek widział. Ich kolor przywodził na myśl młode listki dębu, ale miał w sobie głębię oceanu. I właśnie w tej chwili, gdy oczy dwóch wilków się spotkały, Draco wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę — wilka, z którym spędzi resztę życia. 

Omegi z natury były mniejsze, ale omega Draco był aż zbyt mały, drobny z wystającymi kośćmi. Wewnętrzny alfa Draco zawarczał wściekły, że ktoś śmiał skrzywdzić jego bratnią duszę. Jednak musiał się uspokoić i pomóc rannemu wilczkowi. 

Ostrożnie zbliżył swój pysk do rany na brzuchu omegi, co wywołało serię żałosnych dźwięków wilczka. Draco prychnął delikatnie, chcąc przekazać, że nie ma złych intencji. Jeszcze nie umiał zmieniać swojego zapachu w taki sposób, by był delikatny i uspokajał zestresowaną omegę.

Omega jednak był tak wycieńczony, że nawet się nie ruszył, gdy Draco zaczął delikatnie lizać ranę. Jedynie drgnął na początku i zaskomlał ponownie, nie mając siły zrobić czegokolwiek więcej, co ścisnęło serce Draco i wzbudziło kolejną falę gniewu w stronę tego, kto zrobił takie okropieństwo omedze. 

Omega zaskomlał ponownie — tym razem w odpowiedzi na ostry i niemiły zapach alfy. Draco najdelikatniej jak umiał położył łeb na szyi omegi, by przekazać, że nic się nie stało. Potem liznął policzek pokryty czarnym, miękkim futrem i wrócił do oczyszczania rany omegi, ciesząc się otaczającym go zapachem fiołków i mięty, widocznie wilczek czuł się o wiele lepiej, bo jego zapach był przyjemny i delikatny.

W końcu, gdy był w miarę zadowolony z wyniku, ułożył się obok omegi, grzejąc go swoim ciepłem. Ranny wilczek westchnął cicho i wtulił się w ciało alfy.

***♣***

Ranek był zimny i orzeźwiający tak jak zwykły być wiosenne poranki. Draco poczuł jak mała dłoń zaciska się na jego sierści, ziewnął więc przeciągle, otwierając szeroko paszczę, przy okazji pokazując rząd ostrych jak igły zębów, i otworzył oczy. Od razu zamrugał ze dziwienia. Wtulony w jego pierś leżał mały chłopiec o włosach rozczochranych jak krucze pióra i małym, różowym nosku. 

Alfa od razu przypomniał sobie małego omegę z wczoraj. Niuchnął. Tak, to ten zapach. Słodkie fiołki i orzeźwiająca mięta. 

Postanowił, że też zmieni się w człowieka, by omega nie czuł się samotny, jednak nie przewidział, że taki nagły ruch obudzi wilczka. Zielone oczy (tym razem ludzkie, ale równie zachwycające) spojrzały na niego nie śmiało.

— Dziękuję — powiedział omega najsłodszym głosem, jaki Draco kiedykolwiek słyszał. 

— Nie ma za co. Każdy alfa pomógłby omedze — dodał, czując wpływający na policzki róż. Nie chciał się przyznać, że zapach omegi sprawiał, że Draco rzuciłby się na niedźwiedzia, aby wilczek był cały.

— Jak masz na imię?

— Myślę... myślę, że Harry. Ale nie jestem pewny.

— Dlaczego? — Draco przekrzywia głowę.

Omega nie odpowiadał nic przez chwilę, uciekając wzrokiem, a serce Draco ściska niewysłowiony żal na widok smutnego omegi. 

— Przecież nic ci nie zrobię. — Draco czuł silną potrzebę, by zapewnić szczeniaczka, że nic mu nie grozi, przytulić, poklepać po plecach (przy okazji wdychając ten cudowny zapach).

— Wiem, jesteś miłym alfą — odpowiedział Harry, rumieniąc się wściekle. Widok zarumienionego omegi sprawił, że i Draco się zarumienił. — Po porostu... — kontynuował Harry — nie pamiętam — dokończył najcichszym szeptem, uciekając wzrokiem i chyląc głowę.

— Nic nie pamiętasz?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku.

— Nic a nic. Tylko... że moja mama miała słodki, różany zapach i że wołała na mnie Harry, ale nic więcej.

— No cóż... jak twoja rana się podleczy, zabiorę cię do mojej watahy...

Draco przerwał widząc przerażony wzrok Harry'ego. 

— Hej — powiedział delikatnie, kładąc rękę na ciepły policzek chłopca — nikt nic ci nie zrobi. Ja cię obronię.

— Naprawdę? — Omega wreszcie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Draco tymi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami, które tak zauroczyły drugiego wilczka. 

— Naprawdę. A tak poza tym to nazywam się Draco. — Alfa uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc, że omega już się tak nie boi. Przytulił małe, kościste ciało wilczka do siebie, wdychając słodki zapach. Nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek skrzywdził _jego_ omegę. Nigdy. Chociaż był dopiero młodym wilczkiem, to już postanowił. To Harry będzie jego towarzyszem do końca życia, jego bratnią duszą. Nikt inny. Tylko Harry z oklapniętym uchem o najsłodszym zapachu świata.

— Lubię twoje imię — powiedział Harry, mając usta pełne słodkich jagód. Draco nie mógł pozbyć się okropnej myśli, że Harry naprawdę musiał być wygłodzony, skoro tak łapczywie połyka kolejne owoce. 

Harry, jedząc ubrudził sobie całą buzię, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej uroczo, a Draco poczuł nagłą potrzebę, by wytrzeć fioletowy sok. Jednak powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego odchrząknął i odpowiedział na pytanie mniejszego wilczka:

— Dziękuję. — Słowa Harry'ego rzeczywiście rozlały przyjemne ciepło po ciele Draco. — Z reguły mówią mi na odwrót.

— Bo są głupi! — odpowiedział żarliwie chłopiec, co wywołało szczery śmiech u Draco.

— Nie są tacy źli — sprostował — Nasz Lider to może i dziwny wilk, ale naprawdę o nas dba. 

Nieśmiały wzrok Harry'ego przemienił się w zaciekawienie, gdy Draco zaczął opowiadać o watasze.

— Opowiedz mi więcej — zażądał z błyskiem w oku.

— Mieszkamy w systemie jaskiń, ale nie jest brudno, zapewniam. Moja matka by na to nie pozwoliła. To naprawdę wspaniała kobieta... chociaż pewnie wykręci mi uszy za to, że spędziłem noc poza naszym terytorium — dodał po chwili namysłu.

— Czyli będziesz miał przeze mnie kłopoty?

— Skądże! — Draco automatycznie zaprzeczył, nawet nie myśląc o tym, co robi. Jednak ten gwałtowny wybuch lekko przestraszył Harry'ego, która aż skulił się w sobie. — Nawet tak nie myśl — dodał łagodniej, widząc wystraszoną reakcję. — Nic złego nie zrobiłeś.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę.

Po chwili ciszy zapytał ponownie:

— Ale obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję.

Harry nagrodził go szerokim uśmiechem, który mógłby uzdrowić każdą bidną duszę chorą na depresję, a przynajmniej takiego zdania był Draco, który właśnie wstał z trawy.

— To co? Idziemy? Poznasz watahę i zjesz wreszcie coś ciepłego.

Harry kiwnął nieśmiało głową, rumieniąc się tak ślicznie, że Draco musiał odwrócić głowę, nie chcąc pokazać własnego rumieńca.

I tak właśnie poznały się dwa wilczki, których los został nierozerwalne złączony razem.

**~♣~**

Gdy droga prowadząca do watahy Draco zaczęła się kończyć, ukazując za horyzontem strzeliste góry z siecią jaskiń, Harry mocno chwycił dłoń alfy, chcąc poczuć jej kojące ciepło. 

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział Draco, ściskając drobną rączkę Harry'ego. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby jego omega się zamartwiał. Gdy jakakolwiek omega w pobliżu byłaby przejęta strachem, Draco starałby się zrobić wszystko, by poprawić jej humor, a co dopiero omega mu przeznaczona — choć Draco poznał Harry'ego zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej, to wiedział, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Bo najpiękniejszym widokiem na świecie jest uśmiech na tej okrągłej, rumianej twarzyczce.

— Ale to obce wilki. — Harry wymawiał każde słowo uważnie, kładąc akcent praktycznie na każdą sylabę. Wilki nie z własnej watahy zawsze stanowiły zagrożenie. Każdy wiedział, że nie wchodziło się na teren obcej watahy, a to przez to, że wilki to zwierzęta zaborczo broniące swojego terytorium i rozszarpałyby każdego intruza na strzępy bez żadnych pytań.

— Wcale nie obce — uspokoił go Draco. — To moja wataha — podkreślił — moja, nic nam nie zrobią.

— Jesteś alfą watahy?! — zapytał Harry i rozdziawił różowe usteczka. Nie czekał na odpowiedź blondyna, tylko kontynuował trajkotanie: — To... niesamowite! Jesteś super! Jak...

— Hej, hej, hej! — Próbował uspokoić go Draco, ale drobny chłopiec zacząć podskakiwać w miejscu z cudownie zarumienionymi policzkami, więc alfa nie miał serca zabierać omedze tej dziecinnej radości. Gdy Harry już się uspokoił, Draco postanowił wyjaśnić nieporozumienie: — Nie jestem alfą watahy, ani mój ojciec nim nie jest. Mój tato jest jednak prawą ręką przywódcy — dodał z dumą, lekko wypinając pierś do przodu — a ja jego nieletnim synem, ale to racja, jestem ważny, po prostu nie tak bardzo ważny jak alfa watahy.

— I tak super — odpowiedział Harry, nie tracąc energii. Jego wcześniejszy strach przemienił się w podekscytowanie i Draco zdecydowanie wolał obserwować chłopca w takiej radosnej odsłonie, gdy podskakiwał z każdym krokiem i nucił wesołe melodie.

— To jak tak super, to chodź — powiedział Draco, węsząc sposób, by Harry wszedł na teren należący do watahy bez stresu.

— Super, super — odpowiedział Harry, ale nie puścił ręki Draco, za co ten był mu wdzięczny, bo drobna ręka chłopca była przyjemnie ciepła i dzięki temu Draco czuł, że w wypadku ataku pociągnie Harry'ego za siebie, osłaniając go przed przeciwnikiem. Instynkt alfy przede wszystkim.

Przeszli jeszcze parę kroków i wreszcie znaleźli się tuż przy jaskiniach, w których mieszkała wataha Draco. Oczywiście, to nie były tylko jaskinie — na polanie przed górą znajdowały się prowizoryczne budowle pełniące funkcje letnich domów czy ogrody z ich uprawami. Jednak wilki wolały spać w przytulnych jaskiniach, gdzie mogły skryć się przed mroźnym wiatrem. Było tam bezpieczniej, w końcu wrogiej watasze trudniej zaatakować wilki śpiące pod bezpieczną osłoną kamieni.

Minęli parę chatek, gdzie mieszkańcy maleńkiej osady wypoczywali lub wręcz przeciwnie, pracowali w pocie czoła. Chatki ustawione były przy jednej głównej drodze i jednej pobocznej, a obie drogi łączył plac, gdzie odbywały się festiwale i ważne dla tej małej, zamkniętej społeczności ceremonie.

Gdy zeszli z pobocznej ścieżki na główną, zaczęli oczywiście mijać coraz więcej osób, co sprawiło, że Harry mocno trzymał rękę Draco, wbijając speszone spojrzenie w ziemię. Głowę trzymał w dole, okazując uległość i brak złych intencji. 

— Będzie dobrze — szepnął Draco.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Harry i na chwilę uniósł głowę, olśniewając szerokim uśmiechem, po czym znów ją spuścił.

Draco zaczął rozglądać się za swoją matką, wiedząc, że najpierw powinien wyjaśnić sytuację jej, a nie alfie. Jednak wyglądało na to, że to ona znalazła go pierwsza.

— Draconie! — Narcyza przedzierała się przez łąkę prowadzącą nad strumień w mokrej sukni, musiała robić pranie. Na twarz Draco wpełzł brzydki grymas, gdy zobaczył zirytowaną minę matki. 

Jednak oczekiwana reprymenda nie nadchodzi, a Draco zostaje mocno przytulony do piersi rodzicielki, cały czas trzymając za rękę Harry'ego jak dobry i opiekuńczy alfa.

Ckliwa, rodzinna chwila nie trwała długo. Narcyza puściła syna tak szybko jak go przytuliła i podparła biodra dłońmi. 

— Co to miało być? — zapytała spokojnym, niebezpiecznym głosem. 

— Bo widzisz... — Draco nie widział jak dokładnie ma ująć w słowa to, co się wydarzyło, ale przerwał mu Harry, który wybiegł przed niego, puszczając rękę z uścisku. Harry stanął przed nim w rozkroku jakby bronił go przed jego własną matką. 

— Niech pani nie krzywdzi Draco! — krzyknął z zaciętą miną, a Draco w tamtym momencie pomyślał, że zaraz roztopi się z tej słodkości tu i teraz. 

— A co my tu mamy? — zapytała Narcyza z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem w głosie. Odgarnęła z twarzy zbłąkany kosmyk włosów, bo wiatr wiał całkiem mocno i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego ciepłym, matczynym uśmiechem, co lekko speszyło małego wilczka. 

— Harry — powiedział buntowniczo, a ten wstydliwy wilczek z wcześniej jakby zniknął, a pojawił się zadziorny omega broniący nowo poznanego przyjaciela. — I Draco nic złego nie zrobił. Naprawdę! Ja przysięgam! On mnie uratował!

— Może porozmawiamy o tym w środku, hm? — zapytała kobieta nachylając się do Harry'ego, na co chłopiec gorliwie pokiwał głową. — To chodźcie — wyciągnęła obie ręce, a każdy z nich chwycił jedną — naleję wam ciepłej zupy i wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko na spokojnie.

Narcyza spojrzała zmartwiona na stan, w jakim znajdował się mały wilczek, czując uścisk w sercu na ten widok — bose, poranione stopy i brudne, podarte ubrania, a raczej resztki, które z tych ubrań pozostały. Jednocześnie jako omega poczuła złość, że ktoś śmiał dopuścić biednego szczeniaczka do tak opłakanego stanu.

Jaskinia Narcyzy i jej alfy Lucjusza znajdowała się głęboko wewnątrz góry, ogrzewana gorącymi źródłami płynącymi pod ziemią. Była przestrzenna, jednak niezbyt duża, i przytulna. W głównej izbie były półki i miękkie pufy do siedzenia, również kocioł i podstawowe kuchenne przybory, jednak Narcyza rzadko tam gotowała, większość wilków jadała wspólnie na zewnątrz potrawy zrobione przez osoby zajmujące się gotowaniem. Bo każdy w watasze miał swoją rolę. 

Były dwa wejścia do osobnych pokoi zasłonięte ozdobną tkaniną, którą utkała Narcyza, bo właśnie tym zajmowała się wilczyca — materiałami. Prała, cerowała, szyła. Od zwyczajnych, codziennych ubrań, bo piękne suknie na śluby i zdobienia na festiwale.

— Rozgość się, Harry — powiedziała ciepło, nie chcąc, by szczeniaczek się bał nieznanego miejsca. Ale Harry'emu nie strach był w głowie. Ponownie mocno trzymał rękę Draco i był gotowy bronić alfy przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami. 

— Chodź — powiedział delikatnie Draco i pociągnął Harry'ego ze sobą na miękkie poduszki haftowane w polne kwiaty. 

Po chwili Narcyza dała każdemu z nich miskę parującej potrawki z królika i kromkę chrupkiego chleba. Harry'emu zaburczało w brzuchu, gdy tylko niuchnął zapachu gotowanego mięsa z przyprawami i marchewką. 

— Jedz śmiało. — Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak czarnowłosy wilczek zaczyna pałaszować zupę, aż mu się uszy trzęsły. — Proś o tyle dokładek, ile chcesz. A ty Draco — odwróciła się do syna, który maczał chleb w zupie i delikatnie go skubał — masz mi sporo do wyjaśnienia. 

— Bo — zaczął z pełnymi ustami, ale przestał, widząc mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie matki.

— Najpierw przełknij — powiedziała chłodno, a Draco posłusznie przeżuł delikatne mięso królika.

— Bo polowałem — kontynuował, tym razem z pustą buzią.

— Tam, gdzie nie powinieneś.

Draco położył uszy po sobie i siorbnął potrawki.

— Nie siorb.

— Nie siorbię! — oburzył się młody alfa. — W każdym razie znalazłem Harry'ego podczas polowania na szaraka. Był ranny! Harry, nie zając, i musiałem mu pomóc. 

— Za to cię nie krytykuję — spokojnie odpowiedziała Narcyza. — Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego wróciłeś dopiero drugiego dnia, kiedy ja i twój ojciec zamartwialiśmy się na śmierć.

— Bo Harry był ranny! — odpowiedział Draco, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. — Rana musiała przynajmniej zakrzepnąć, żeby mógł iść. Zresztą był głodny, więc nazbierałem mu jagód, a potem razem spaliśmy, dawałem mu ciepło swojego ciała, żeby nie zmarzł.

— Mój dzielny, mały alfa. — Narcyza pogłaskała delikatnie blond włosy swojego syna. — Jednak wolałabym, gdybyś przybiegł po kogoś dorosłego, kochanie.

— Ale Harry'ego bolało! Skomlał! 

Narcyza skrzywiła się na te słowa i odwróciła w stronę zagubionego wilczka, który wylizywał miskę z ostatnich pozostałości potrawki.

— Chcesz dokładkę, skarbie?

— Poproszę — odpowiedział cienkim głosem, utraciwszy buntowniczą energię, dzięki której wcześniej bronił Draco. 

— Musimy potem pójść do medyka, powinien obejrzeć te rany — zamartwiała się Narcyza. — Nie są zainfekowane, Draco?

— Nie! Zająłem się nimi! — krzyknął oburzony, bo przecież był odpowiedzialnym alfą, który dbał o swoją omegę najlepiej na świecie.

— Ale i tak... będę spokojniejsza. Jak się czujesz, Harry?

— Pełny — odpowiedział szczerze. — I senny — dodał.

— Pewnie obaj jesteście zmęczeni — powiedziała — idźcie się przespać, a jutro będziemy o wszystkim myśleć.

— Harry będzie mógł zostać? — zapytał Draco z nadzieją, bo dobrze wiedział, że alfa watahy nie przyjmował nowych wilków od tak, musiały dowieść swojej wartości poprzez udział w specjalnych zawodach. 

— Zobaczymy — odpowiedziała jedynie, nie chcąc dawać fałszywej nadziei obu chłopcom. — No już, do łóżka.

Draco sztywno kiwnął głową jak żołnierz przyjmujący rozkaz, za misję biorąc doprowadzenie słaniającego się na nogach Harry'ego pod ciepły koc.

**~♣~**

— Pobudka — szepnął Draco najcichszym szeptem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. Z jednej strony wiedział, że musi obudzić Harry'ego, w końcu dzisiaj był ważny dzień, ale gdy tak patrzył na tę słodką twarzyczkę i cudnie zmarszczony nosek, gdy Harry zamruczał, że "jeszcze minutkę", chciał oglądać ten widok cały czas aż do śmierci.

— Puśćcie to na moim pogrzebie — powiedział do siebie z cichym śmiechem. 

— Żadnego pogrzebu! — Harry nagle się poderwał z przerażoną miną. Wytarł ręką stróżkę śliny, mrugając parę razy (Draco myślał, że umrze ze słodkości i ten pogrzeb naprawdę będzie potrzebny). — Masz żyć! Ja cię obronię! Serio! — dodał, jakby chciał zapewnić nie tylko Draco, ale też i siebie.

— Czyli nie spałeś i mnie oszukiwałeś? — zapytał Draco. — I narażałeś moje serce na przedwczesną śmierć? — dodał już w myślach.

— Nie oszukiwałem — oburzył się. — Po prostu... było taaaak wygodnie — rozłożył szeroko ręce, by pokazać jak bardzo wygodnie mu było — i ciepło! Cieplutko! Przy Draco jest cieplutko i bezpiecznie — dodał, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

Draco odchrząknął, czując, że na policzki wpełza mu rumieniec.

— Jakoś tak gorąco się tu zrobiło... — powiedział wymijająco. — Jesteś głodny? Hm? Mamy owsiankę. Matka przyniosła z głównej kuchni. Walburga robiła, z miodem i orzechami, jest pycha. 

— Walburga to dziwne imię. — Harry zmarszczył nosek i niuchnął. — Czuję miód i mleko. — Jakby na potwierdzenie jego brzuch zaburczał. Draco zaśmiał się lekko, a Harry zaczerwienił.

— No już, już — uspokoił go alfa, głaskając po czarnej czuprynie. Harry przymknął oczy, zatracając się w miłym uczuciu. — Chodźmy zjeść, też jestem głodny.

Po śniadaniu pełnym śmiechu i niezręcznych rumieńców Narcyza pognała chłopców nad strumień, po którym mieli pójść prosto do medyka, a sama zabrała się za trudną rozmowę z Lucjuszem, który był dość konserwatywnym alfą w swoich poglądach i bardzo cenił tradycje. 

— Skąd on jest?

— Nie wiem — westchnęła ciężko omega. — Draco znalazł go w lesie w opłakanym stanie. Gdyby nie pomoc naszego syna biedak prawdopodobnie skonałby w lesie. Utopiłabym sukę, która go porzuciła — dodała z mściwością. Bo o Narcyzie wiele można było powiedzieć, ale na krzywdę szczeniaczków nigdy nie wyrażała zgody.

— Wilczyca porzuciłaby młode dobrowolnie? Wataha by go nie zatrzymała? Szczeniaczki to skarb watahy... nie wyobrażam sobie, dlaczego mieliby go porzucić... to wbrew naturze — Narcyza wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Jako omega i matka nie potrafiła zrozumieć takiego postępowania.

— Może to przez jego wady? — Alfa zastanawiał się na głos. — Jego ucho jest liche. 

— Żadna matka nie porzuciłaby szczeniaczka z powodu ucha, już powiedziałam, Lucjuszu — skorygowała męża omega, westchnęła jeszcze głośno i poprawiła niewidoczne fałdy na sukni. — Chcesz herbaty?

— Podziękuję, w końcu muszę udać się do Voldemorta ze sprawą Harry'ego przecież.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko na słowa swojego alfy.

— Tylko wróć przed zmrokiem i nie pijcie mi tam do rana! — zawołała jeszcze za Lucjuszem, który zbył jej słowa machnięciem ręki, pozostawiając swoją omegę w pogodnym nastroju. Kobieta zaczęła nucić i postanowiła uprać brudne naczynia nad strumieniem. W końcu był taki piękny dzień!

Lucjusz w tym czasie przedstawił problem Alfie Watahy. Voldemort był wysokim wilkiem o usposobieniu lisa, jednak nie można było mu zarzucić, że nie troszczy się o swoją watahę, wręcz przeciwnie. I z tego powodu właśnie był sceptycznie nastawiony do propozycji Lucjusza.

— Na pewno żadna inna wataha nie zostawiła zapachu na szczeniaku? Nie chcę wyjść na alfę, który kradnie innym młode. 

— Pachniał jak porzucone szczenię — zapewnił szczerze Lucjusz. — Podejrzewam, że pochodził od wilków o tradycyjnych poglądach... Męska omega jest rzadkością, dlatego niektórzy uważają to za anomalię.

— Hmm... — zachmurzył się Voldemort. — Nie podoba mi się to... ale niech będzie. Jeśli szczeniak przejdzie Ceremonię wraz z innymi, przyjmę go do watahy. Jeśli nie, to może zostać jako ktoś obcy, nie porzucę szczeniaka w końcu.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się cierpko na te słowa, ale wiedział w głębi duszy, że nic więcej nie były w stanie ugrać.

— Po kieliszku? — Blondyn nalał wina, po czym obaj wznieśli głośny toast.

**~♣~**

— Mamo, mamo! — krzyczał Draco, biegnąc po łące. Za nim niepewnie podążał Harry, jednak w pewnym momencie potknął się i upadł, brudząc świeże bandaże od medyka. Draco specjalnie zwolnił tempa, by słabszy wilk mógł go dogonić i uśmiechnął się ciepło do Harry'ego. 

Narcyza przerwała pracę, słysząc głos syna. Wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła do chłopców. Draco ledwo wyhamował i zaczął skakać podekscytowany.

— Bo tato powiedział, że Harry zostaje! — wypowiedział z zarumienionymi policzkami, Harry pokiwał ochoczo głową, po czym podreptał w stronę strumienia i zamoczył w wodzie bose stopy. 

— Zostaje, ale musi przejść Ceremonię — przypomniała Narcyza i odwróciła się, by wyciągnąć z wody drewnianą balię wypełnioną mokrymi ubraniami. 

— Ale to jest Ceremonia Alf! Omegi nie mogą! — Draco zmarszczył blade brwi. — Harry nie jest tak silny jak alfy. 

— Ale musi udowodnić swoją wartość — zaczęła tłumaczyć Narcyza, ale Harry jej przerwał.

— Udowodnię! — krzyknął z całą dziecinną werwą. — Jestem silny, pani Narcyzo! Serio! A potem zostanę tu i będziemy mieć z Draco sześć szczeniaczków!

— Dziesięć — poprawił go poważnie Draco. 

— Tak, dziesięć — przytaknął z uśmiechem Harry. — Będę najsilniejszą omegą w watasze!

Narcyza pokręciła głową, a chłopcy zaczęli się przedrzeźniać i ganiać po strumieniu, rozchlapują wodę na wszystkie strony. 

Naprawdę chciałaby, aby mały omega z nimi został, w końcu ma taki dobry wpływ na jej Draco. 

**~♣~**

By uczcić dzisiejszą ceremonię, osada została przystrojona girlandami kwiatów, które wisiały pomiędzy chatkami, barwiąc teren watahy kolorami wiosny. Sznury różu, błękitu, fioletu i żółci zwisały z wysokich pali, które zostały wbite w ziemię przez piątkę umięśnionych alf i jedną omegę, która musiała pilnować, by wszystko wyszło tak jak powinno — zgodnie z nauką Matki Natury.

Harry nie mógł usiedzieć przez cały dzień, czekając zniecierpliwiony na wieczór, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł dowieść swojej wartości i oficjalnie zostanie członkiem watahy, kiedy Alfa w nagrodę obwącha go i zaakceptuje, naznaczając swoim zapachem. Dzięki zapachowi inne wilki będą wiedziały, że lepiej z Harrym nie zadzierać, bo to omega posiada watahę, która zemści się w razie śmierci i innych okropności, o których młody wilczego nie chce myśleć. 

Słoneczny poranek i gorące popołudnie urozmaicał Draco, który ze wszystkich sił starał się, by Harry nie myślał o przykrych rzeczach (jak na przykład o tym, że zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko jako jedyna omega) i był pełen entuzjazmu. Nie, żeby Harry nie był. Po prostu się trochę martwił, mały wilczek miał prawo do zmartwień, choć Draco uważał przeciwnie.

— Właśnie, że nie! — krzyknął wtedy Draco, robią z małych, wąskich ust uroczy dziubek naburmuszonego szczeniaczka. — Musisz się cały czas uśmiechać.

— Tak się nie da. — Zaśmiał się Harry.

Na twarz małego alfy wpełzł uśmiech samozadowolenia.

— Widzisz? — zapytał pełen dumy. — Udało mi się, więc masz zakaz zamartwiania się. A jak już będziesz się martwić, to masz mnie od tego, by przywrócić uśmiech na twoją twarz. 

Harry spojrzał na szare oczy, które świeciły jak tysiące gwiazd na nocnym niebie i nagle poczuł się tak, jakby musiał się przytulić do Draco, bo od tego zależało całe jego życie. I tak też zrobił. 

Z piersi Draco wydobył się lekki okrzyk zaskoczenia, bardziej jak gwałtownie wypuszczenie powietrza, kiedy Harry przylgnął do alfy całym ciałem. Draco szybko się zreflektował i oplótł małe ciało omegi, który zostanie jego towarzyszem do końca dni. 

— Draco, Harry — dobiegł ich ciepły głos Narcyzy, która stała nieopodal z delikatnym uśmiechem łagodzącym jej surowe oblicze kamiennego posągu. — Już czas. 

Słońce powoli zachodziło za linię drzew, a niebo zaczynało przybierać wieczorne barwy pełne artystycznej duszy.

Harry wyplątał się w ciepłych objęć Draco i uniósł głowę. Podmuch rozwiał włosy, ukazując przedziwną bliznę w kształcie piorunów, które rozświetlały niebo w trakcie nawałnicy. 

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział cicho Draco, łapiąc rękę Harry'ego i ściskając. Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem — odparł, całkowicie wierząc w słowa Draco. Ale... Ale jednak. Jedna iskierka zwątpienia została. I w ostatecznym rachunku przyniosła żniwo.

Bo nie było dobrze. Wręcz przeciwnie. 

Ceremonia składała się z dwóch części. Pierwsza opierała się na umyśle i przebiegłości, druga na sile i umiejętności przetrwania. Obie rozgrywały się na głównym placu wioski oświetlonym kolorowymi lampionami i girlandami. 

Wraz z Harrym udział brały jeszcze trzy wilczki — każdy z nich był oczywiście alfą. Bo omegi nie musiały nigdy udowadniać swojej wartości, ich rola była ustalona od narodzin: opieka, służenie dobrą radą, stabilizacja, łagodzenie konfliktów alf, których instynkty czasami przejmowały kontrolę. Ale Harry musiał zrobić to co zwykle przypadało alfom, a to ze względu na to, że ta wataha nie była jego. Nie urodził się w niej. Prawdziwa wataha Harry'ego porzuciła go na śmierć, dlatego jedynym wyjściem młodej omegi została ta przeklęta ceremonia.

Pierwszą część Harry zdał na medal. Widział dumny uśmiech Draco oświetlony ogniem i samego Harry'ego rozpierała duma. Ale potem przyszedł czas na wyścig. Harry ledwo dobiegł do mety. Był jeszcze trochę osłabiony, ale to nie wymówka, żeby tak wolno biec. Ale dobiegł, a najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. 

Polowanie. 

Małe króliki chowały się w ogrodzonym polu, a Harry miał jednego z nich zabić. Cicho jak drapieżnik podszedł do szaraka chowającego się pod liściem kapusty i spojrzał w czarne, paciorkowate oczy. Przełknął ślinę i zacisnął rękę na niewielkim sztylecie, by po chwili rozluźnić palce i wypuścić nóż, który głucho upadł na grząską ziemię. Harry przez chwilę nie podnosił głowy, schylony wpatrywał się ostrze, na którym tańczył blask płomieni. Gdy w końcu się wyprostował, powitał go zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Draco, który chciał do niego podbiec, ale silne ramiona ojca przytrzymywały go na miejscu. 

Harry odetchnął i zwrócił wzrok ku Voldemortowi, Alfie Watahy. 

Był to wysoki mężczyzna z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami i grubym futrem założonym na ramionach. Sprawiał wrażenie mądrego, ale i okrutnego. 

— Nie chcesz przynależeć do mojej watahy? — zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— C-chcę — odpowiedział niepewnym głosem.

— Ale?

— Ale nie mogę zabić niewinnego stworzenia — dokończył. Jego mocny głos poniósł się echem, a zebrane wilki zaczęły między sobą szeptać. — Po prostu nie mogę.

— Cisza! — zagrzmiał Voldemort, po czym westchnął ciężko. — I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, hm? Przecież nie wypuszczę szczeniaczka, by próbował przetrwać samodzielnie, to pewna śmierć. 

Harry wpatrywał się w wysoką posturę alfy i liczył uderzenia serca. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. 

Cztery. Pięć. Sześć.

Sie-...

— Zrobimy tak — odezwał się wreszcie Voldemort. — Pozwolę ci zostać z moją watahą...

Harry przestał liczyć, gdy całe ciało zalała fala ulgi. Zostanie z Draco! 

— ...ale nie będziesz należał do watahy. 

_To prawie jak wyrok śmierci_ , pomyślał Harry. Brak ochrony watahy oznaczał śmierć poza terytorium. Albo pojmanie. Bezpieczny będzie tylko w wiosce i jaskiniach.

— Zapewnimy ci dom i bezpieczne schronienie, jednak nie przyjmiemy cię do naszej rodziny. W zamian nie mogę więc oczekiwać posłuszeństwa, omego, ale liczę, że przyczynisz się dla dobra watahy i kiedyś będziemy mogli nazywać się rodziną.

Gdy ludzie się rozeszli, a Harry został sam, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić, podbiegł do niego Draco i od razu przytulił w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Harry poczuł tak niesamowitą ulgę, że z oczu zaczęły kapać małe łezki zagubionego chłopca. 

— Będzie dobrze, słyszysz? — powiedział Draco, przytulając Harry'ego mocniej. — Ja będę cię chronił. 

— Ja... nie mogłem... nie chciałem... jak miałem zabić żyjące stworzenie?

— Wiesz, że jutro zjesz go na obiad, co nie?

— Jedzenie to nie to samo co zabójstwo z zimną krwią — odparł buntowniczo Harry. — I może nie zjem, skąd wiesz? Ale nie żebym się na ciebie gniewał — poprawił się szybko. — Kocham cię, wiesz?

— Teraz już wiem. — Draco zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował czubek głowy omegi. — I zdradzę ci w sekrecie, że ja też ciebie kocham. A teraz chodź — powiedział, wyplątując się z ciepłego uścisku — mama na nas czeka. 

Harry przełknął łzy i złapał rękę Draco. Tak dla pewności i bezpieczeństwa. 


End file.
